The Wind's Journey
by WildFire97
Summary: This takes place after Sonic tries to return home in episode 51 of Sonic X. The hedgehog finds himself in the world of the Avatar and has brought the Emeralds with him. Is this world prepared for the power the Emeralds hold or will they fall in bad hands.


**Authors Notes: Hey guys! **

**This is a awesome idea I've had for a little while and I noticed how few crossovers of this genre there are. This definitely isn't my first story, just is on this account. **

**This takes place right after Sonic X episode 51 "Chris's Long Journey", when Sonic is using the Chaos Emeralds to go back to his world. And right in the middle of Book 2, Chapter 8 of Avatar. "The Chase", shortly after Toph has finished talking to Iroh.**

* * *

><p>The blinding light engulfed him, his feet lifting off the ground and the unmistakable feeling of what he called 'Chaos Control' overtook his senses. Stars, Worlds, Galaxies, zipping past him at incredible speeds. He was finally going back. Suddenly, his world came into view, his home, where he belonged. In mere moments the world that seemed thousands of miles away, was right in front of him. He knew, in a few short seconds, he would finally be home.<p>

Without warning, his world vanished and was replaced by complete darkness. He blinked over and over again in some sort of attempt to restore his vision but was met by nothing except the endless darkness. Before he had time to think, he felt the air in his body leaving his lungs. He tried to scream. But didn't make a sound. Completely engulfed in darkness, he felt himself slowly slipping out of consciousness.

Finally, his emerald green eyes shot open and he found himself sitting bolt upright in completely unfamiliar surroundings. Panic stricken, he quickly scanned everything around him panting heavily. His gaze was greeted by the sun slowly setting in the sky, its reddish hue illuminating the once blue sky and lightly coloring the tips of grass that covered the seemingly endless valley before him. His breathing slowly returned to normal as he stared into the beautiful sunset.

After staring off into the sky for a few moments the hedgehog placed a gloved hand on his forehead and slowly shook his head from side to side. 'Was that a dream?' 'What's going on?' 'Where am I?' These were just a few of the thoughts swirling through his mind.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it." Came a voice from behind him. Speaking slowly and in a way that made all of his words sound well thought out and filled with wisdom. "There are few things that match the beauty of a sunset."

Instinctively, the hedgehog jumped to his feet and turned around, readying a fighting stance. Before him was a slightly chubby elderly man with a large gray beard and long gray hair that began near the back of his head falling a little past his shoulders. He was dressed in what looked like a long, earthy green robe that extended all the way to his feet. Sitting calmly on the ground, Indian style, with a small cup in his right hand, a smile spread across his face and his brown eyes peacefully observed the strange creature before him.

"I'm not sure who or what you are but I can assure you. There's no need for that stance, I'm clearly unarmed and have no intention of harming you." He said calmly, setting his small cup in front of him and placing his hands on his knees.

The hedgehog slowly dropped his guard, his arms hanging loosely on his sides. He was almost always able to stay calm in nearly every situation and there was something about the relaxed state of this man, that brought the blue blur back to his usual calm state. Even though he had no idea where he was, how on earth he was going to get home, or how he got where he was. He found some kind of comfort in seeing a friendly stranger.

The hedgehog took a few steps toward the old man and held out his gloved hand. "The name's Sonic and, as you can already tell, I'm not exactly from around here. Who are you? " Sonic said with his signature grin.

The old man's eyes widened for a split second, before returning to normal. He had crossed paths with many 'strange' creatures. In fact, many of the creatures he met, could also speak. So, this wasn't something he was completely unfamiliar with. Yet, there was still something very different about this one.

"It is good to meet you Sonic." The old man replied, bowing respectfully. "My name, is Iroh. Thank you for trusting me, and showing me kindness."

Sonic retracted his gloved hand and mimicked Iroh, bowing a little. He would be sure to remember, wherever he was, they didn't do handshakes.

"Why don't you sit down. You look like you've been through a lot. You could use some rest." Iroh suggested, gesturing to the ground in front of him. Iroh was looking forward to speaking with his second stranger today.

To Iroh's delight, Sonic mimicked Iroh and sat in front of him, Indian style. A smile spread across Sonic's face. This man seemed very wise and kindhearted. Perhaps, he could tell him where he was and maybe even give him a lead on how to get back home. It was a lot to hope for, but Sonic was always good at being optimistic.

Iroh happily picked up his small cup and took a sip of the tea inside. "Iroh." Sonic began. "Do you think you could tell me, where I am?" Sonic questioned, a hopeful look on his face.

Iroh was a bit taken back by this question but chuckled lightly and replied. "Well, I'm not exactly sure where we are right now, but I do know this is part of the Earth Kingdom."

Sonic paused for a few seconds, staring back."Earth Kingdom?" Sonic questioned, speaking slowly and growing more concerned about how far from home he actually was. "Is that some sort of tourist attraction?"

Iroh set his cup down and ran his hand back and forth across the bottom of his chin, closing his eyes in thought. "Hmmm. No." He began. "You're definitely not from around here. I know we just met but where are you from Sonic?" He inquired, opening his eyes and looking at Sonic.

"I'm from Mobius. I don't really live in one spot but I'm usually close to Angel Island, where the Master Emerald is. You might have heard of it?" Sonic replied, hoping Iroh had some sort of knowledge about any of Sonic's home.

Iroh took a deep breath and gave Sonic a concerned look. "I'm sorry Sonic. I've never heard of any of those places." He replied wishing he could help the creature more. He was definitely interested in who Sonic really was. These were places he had never even heard heard of. Maybe this creature was from the spirit world and referring to places within that realm. However, Iroh quickly dismissed that thought, as even a spirit would know about the Earth Kingdom.

Sonic rested his head on his right hand and let out a sigh in response. He was really hoping Iroh could tell him he was somewhere in Mobius. But, it looked like the Emeralds had taken him to another world instead of back home... Again. However, this did grant the hedgehog some peace of mind. For, he knew that the Emeralds always came with him whenever he used Chaos Control and all he had to do was find them, and use them to return home. It wasn't a detailed plan, but it was something. And that was more than enough for him.

The hedgehog looked into Iroh's eyes. "Actually, thank you Iroh. You've given me something to work with." Sonic replied, with a smirk. "Besides, a change of surrounding could be nice." Sonic Shrugged.

Iroh closed his eyes and let out a low chuckle. "I'm not sure how, but I'm very glad to be of help to a kind creature such as yourself." Iroh said, smiling and taking another sip of his tea. Iroh admired this creatures free spirit. He seemed in tune with the way the world worked and willing to simply go where life took him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Sonic?" Iroh asked, setting his cup on the ground and placing his hands on his knees, hopeful that there was more he could do.

However, to Iroh's surprise the creatures eyes suddenly went wide and stared past Iroh. But, before he had a chance to ask what Sonic saw. A large gust of wind blew past Iroh, knocking over his small cup of tea. And Sonic, was gone. Iroh quickly jumped to his feet and turned around, to see Sonic standing atop a small rock, holding something in his hands. It appeared to be an absolutely enormous red gem, about the size of his hand, glowing with an incredibly intense light that radiated from the center of the gem. A few seconds passed and the light from the gem darkening a little but continued to glow beautifully, small whisps of reddish light flickering off the stone and disappearing.

"Sonic." Iroh started, struggling to find words. This gem was like nothing he had ever seen before. He had seen many jewels and various riches of different kings, but never a stone that seemed to have its own light. Also, how did Sonic get over there so quickly and why was he holding the gem as if it was something very familiar.

"What is that?" Iroh asked, shocked.

Sonic held the gem in his hands, beaming, new hope filling his heart. He had only been in this world for a few minutes and he already had one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Iroh's voice brought Sonic back to reality and he turned his head to look at the clearly confused old man.

Sonic smirked. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's your introduction guys! I should have more of this story done pretty soon, this is just the prologue, that's why its so short. Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
